Seeing Him
by ipsa dixit
Summary: The first time Ginny Weasley saw him, he looked incredibly lost./For the Quidditch League


**For the Quidditch League, Tutshill Tornados' Seeker. Writing my captain's NOTP, Hinny**

 **WC: 1170 by Google Docs**

* * *

The first time Ginny Weasley saw him, he looked incredibly lost. He was looking at the huge train station, searching every sign. He was obviously not from the Wizarding World, but he was still cute. Ginny tapped her mum's shoulder and pointed at the boy.

"Mum," Ginny said, once she pried her mum's attention from her older brothers, Fred and George. "That boy looks lost. Maybe he need help finding the train station? We should help him."

She said all of that a little bit too fast and Fred picked up on that.

"Ginny, why are you so interested in that boy?" George picked up what Fred put down.

"Yeah. Why _are_ you? He might not be a wizard."

"He could be a muggle, just trying to find his train." Fred winked at his little sister.

"Unless…"

"Unless…"

"You have a different reason for talking to him…"

"He does look intriguing from here," Fred teased his sister, moving over to her and squatting down to her height. George went to their sister's other side.

"Hmmm, yes, yes."

"Stop!" Ginny protested, her face turning red. " _Mum!_ " Ginny called to her mum, who got distracted by fixing her _other_ brother's robes.

"Yes? I mean, yes, yes. Boys, Ginny is right. We should see if that boy needs help. Fred, George, stop annoying your sister. Let's go over to him."

Fred and George stood up straight, rolling their eyes and winking at Ginny. Ginny ignored them and walked towards the boy.

* * *

The second time Ginny Weasley saw him was in her brother's first letter, about a week into the term. According to Ron, the boy was Harry Potter. _Harry Potter._ Ginny was shocked. How did her dork of a brother manage to befriend _the_ Harry Potter?

Inclosed with the letter was a picture of Ron and Harry Potter and sure enough, it was the same person she spotted from across the station was none other than the Harry Potter. She had read about him. In books. Real, printed out, hard covered books.

And her own brother had managed to befriend him.

* * *

The third time Ginny Weasley saw was at her breakfast table, in her seat, no less. She came down the stairs, still dressed in pajamas and saw someone sitting at her seat. Her immediate feeling was annoyance. Everyone had their own seat, why did someone have to steal hers?

Then she moved closer, about to tell the person off, and she saw their hair was black. That wasn't right. The Weasleys all had _red_ hair.

She moved a little bit closer and the boy looked up. She gasped and ran off as soon as she saw his face. _It was him_. The boy at the train station. The boy in her books. The boy in Ron's letters. Harry _freaking_ Potter.

She got to her room and flopped back down on her bed.

 _Great_ , she thought. Now she just looked like an idiot in front of her entire family. _And_ Harry. She was so embarrassed.

Idiot, idiot, idiot. Now she'd never had a chance.

* * *

The fourth time Ginny Weasley saw him was on February fourteenth. Valentine's Day.

 _And it was awful._

She had written her four-stanza poem the night before, being prepared to give to him, but when she heard about Professor Lockhart's Cupids, she realized that having a cupid deliver the poem would be even better. She gave her poem for Harry to a Cupid after breakfast and asked him to deliver it to Harry Potter, preferably when he was alone.

Instead, the Cupid delivered the letter to Harry _in front of the entire school._ And Harry had even tried to run away from it. When he tried to run away from it, his bagged ripped and a black notebook fell out. The notebook looked oddly familiar…

Ginny realized that the notebook that fell out was _her_ notebook. The stupid notebook that make her attack people. Harry had it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts about Harry having the notebook by Draco Malfoy's drawl. He said that she wrote the poem to Harry. Ginny felt her chest raising and knew she was hyperventilating. How did he know that? _How did he know that?_ Ginny ran away, already feeling the tears rushing down her face. Now everybody knew about her crush on Harry and not only that, somehow Harry got _that_ notebook. She was certain it had somehow made her do all those bad things. She almost _killed_ people with it. And now Harry had it. What was she going to do?

* * *

The fifth time Ginny Weasley saw him, she didn't care what he thought anymore. She didn't care what anyone thought. She was hurting innocent people. It needed to stop. Everything needed to stop. It was too far.

She approached Harry and Ron and tried to get the words out. How could she begin to explain?

Her mouth opened and closed many times, not unlike a fish out of water. She almost got the word out, but, of course, Percy had to come over and disturb them. Ginny left, defeated. She had no idea what that would cost her.

* * *

The sixth time Ginny Weasley saw him, was embarrassing. She should've known it would be, because everything was with him was. Of course, of course, of course. Classic Harry, saving the day. She didn't even need to tell him what was going on for him to figure it out.

Even better, he didn't seem to hold a grudge over her. She had almost caused people's deaths and he still saved her and didn't seem mad.

Maybe there was hope for them, afterall.

* * *

Four entire years later was the seventeenth time Ginny Weasley saw him, and it was beautiful. She had won the Gryffindor house the Quidditch Cup and as soon as she saw him, she knew something was going to happen between them. And something did.

Finally, finally, Harry kissed her. She'd been wanting that for _years._ In was beautiful. It was amazing. It was perfect. It was everything she'd ever wanted from him. It was even more.

* * *

The twenty-second time Ginny Weasley saw him, he was limp in Hagrid's arms. She refused to believe it. Nope, her eyes were playing tricks on her. Harry couldn't be- he couldn't be dead.

No, no, no, no, no, nononononononononoNONONONONONONONONO.

The panic rose up in Ginny and she felt about ready to explode.

She couldn't lose Harry. He was the only one she'd ever truly loved. No.

 _Harry._

* * *

Ginny Weasley had seen Harry Potter too many times to count, but she knew one thing for certain: this was the last time Ginny _Weasley_ would see him. The next time she saw him, the next morning, she wouldn't be Ginny Weasley anymore. She'd be Ginny Potter, as she'd always wanted to be. And she'd be the happiest Ginny Potter out there.

* * *

The first time Ginny Potter saw him, Harry was lying next to her in their bed, in their house.

And everything was pretty much perfect.


End file.
